Mark Dumas
Mark Anthony Dumas Jr., better known as Mark Dumas, is an American professional wrestler currently working for WWE Retribution on the Smackdown brand. Biography Early life Mark Anthony Dumas Sr. was born at August 17, 1986 in West Newbury, Massachusetts. He’s a Second Generation Superstar, being the son of the ex-Wrestler Mark Dumas Sr.. Dumas is also the older brother of Kevin Blake and the younger brother of K-Mike. Dumas attended the North Andover High School, where the love for sports started. Mark was in the Football Team and in his last years of High School, he was in the Basketball Team. While on High School, Dumas started to have Wrestling getting into his life, mostly from his older brother and his father’s best friend Gregory Kraus. With the age of 16, Dumas started to attend his father’s gym, where he learned all the basics from his father, Gregory and Gregory’s younger brother, Brandon Kraus. Wrestling career Wrestling Rampage Dumas began to train with his father and brothers at the Dumas Gym. When he felt that he could move on, he was challenged by Gregory to join Boston’s small federation. Dumas did so, and at the age of 18, he makes his debut in a Wrestling Ring. Later, Blake joined him and they both started to wrestle under the name The Dumas Brothers. They won the Rampage Tag Team titles twice. At August 8, 2005 would be Dumas last appearance in Rampage, as he and his brother went into the independent circuit. Independent Circuit After being leaving RW in the company of his brother, Dumas started to wrestler as a single wrestler in some independent federations. Without much success, he joined his brother in the road and they both won some more Tag Team Titles. Earlier in 2006 they got back in Rampage Wrestling. The Return to Rampage In February of the year 2006, Dumas got back into Rampage Wrestling. There, he and his brother come back, as a team, but with a new name, Re-Volution. Later that year, after holding the Tag Team Titles some more times, Dumas earned his ticket to the Main Event. He was then schedule to a match for the most prestigious prize on Rampage, the National Hardcore Championship. Dumas won the match, being the youngest to ever hold that title in Rampage. After that win, Dumas debuted himself as The King of Hardcore and under the name of Taker Kid, meaning the boy who takes chances. But the title hold wasn’t too big for Dumas, as he lost the title early in 2007. In April 2007, Nick Andrews let Dumas go and join Vince and Shane McMahon’s federation, WWE Action. WWE Action Taker Kid made his debut in the official WWE ring in the April 9, 2007. Not to wrestle, but to show himself to the crowd. Shane and Vince liked this new boy and decided to give him a chance at the Supershow next week. Debut On the April 16th, Taker wrestled in a Raw vs Smackdown Match, facing the Smackdown’s World’s Strongest Man, Mark Henry. Taker came on screen, proclaiming that he was where everybody wanted to be, and that is on top of Raw, as it was shown as the arena where Monday Night Raw was happening. Later on that night, Taker came to the ring after being disrespected by Mark Henry, that mocked his way of life, by rapping. Taker then rapped in the middle of the ring, showing that he always has something to say. Taker won the match after two huge Spears, making a name for himself and earning the respect from Shane McMahon. After the match he joined forces with Candice Michelle, who started to manage him. The Big Push On April 23 Taker was set to face Randy Orton for the WWE Action Championship. After some intense trade of words from each other, they made their best to win the match, but in the end, Randy Orton prevailed himself, by RKO’ing Dumas for the pin, becoming the first ever WWE Action Champion. In the end of the match, Shane McMahon appeared and made notice that Taker would have his rematch in two weeks. Orton sent a message for Taker, by RKO’ing the referee in the middle of the ring. Next week on Raw, a promo was cut inside a graveyard, symbolizing the Taker Kid vs The Undertaker. Taker made a statement saying that he would put Undertaker to rest in pieces. Taker won the match, pumping him even more to next week’s match against the Champion, Randy Orton. Boyhood Dream On June 4 Taker cut several promos, some of those on WWE Action Unlimited, telling why he should be the WWE Action Champion. Taker was determined, it was the born of a new Gimmick, Taker was now indeed a Man on a Mission and Debuted himself as the Untouchable Force, claiming that no one could touch him, not even Randy Orton. In the match, Orton tried to make Taker fall twice to the RKO, but that wouldn’t happen. Taker tried to lock the TLK, but Orton was resilient, and wouldn’t tap out. In the end, Taker countered a RKO and placed Orton on his shoulders for the final TKO. Taker then was named the Youngest WWE Action Champion, only with 22 years of age. In the end of the Match, Shane McMahon reappeared and told that Randy Orton would have one rematch and it would happen inside of a 15foot high steel cage match…who ever lose would never have a WWE Championship shot as long as the other was champion. Taker also won that match and the reign started to seem longer than the one in Rampage. Taker also fought Carlito, who was named the number one contender while the Orton / Taker feud was on. Taker won over Carlito at the Fully Loaded PPV, ending Carlito’s Undefeated Streak. Taker then started to wrestle again under the name of Dumas. The Downfall of The Champ On August 18, one day after turning 23, Dumas was schedule to face off against WWE Action’s World Champion Zero. Dumas was visible well prepared to that match, but one earlier injury on his left foot would lead to his downfall. He lost to Zero, but he didn’t lose his title for the World Champion. However, Randy Orton got into the ring, RKO’ed Zero and cashed in the Money in the Bank that he won at the Fully Loaded PPV, on Mark Dumas. Orton won the WWE Title one more time and Orton’s partners, CM Punk and Monty Brown came to the ring to celebrate. nWo thrown Dumas out of the ring, making him fall on the wrong foot, aggravating the injury. Injury While on his injury, Dumas cut a promo on Monday Night Raw warning Orton that he would go after him and the title, soon as he was back in the business, telling him to “Run before you Burn”. But the revenge would never happen, as Dumas stayed out of WWE Action due injury and Vince quit WWE Action, being that the breakdown of the Federation. WWE Alive When Dumas come back from his injury, he was contacted by Shane and Eric Bischoff, who was the former General Manager of Raw in WWE Action. Dumas joined WWE Alive and started to work on Friday Night Smackdown. When Dumas made his debut, he cut a promo introducing himself as The Ruthless MC and it was the beginning of a new Gimmick. A Heel Mark Dumas started to beat opponent after opponent. Starting with Ken Kennedy in his debut match, earning him a qualification to the King of the Ring Tournament. In the week after Dumas was against Dave Batista, Rey Mysterio and Shannon Moore, for the United States Championship. More than ever, Dumas showed himself to the world as The Thug he is. He showed to the world that he was indeed on the top of the world and did it by winning the WWE Alive’s United States Champion. Since then, Dumas called himself “Da Untouchable United States Champion”. After winning the US title, Dumas learned that he would be facing Arcadia Sellha for the last round of the King of the Ring tournament. Dumas cut a promo with his cousin and partner in crime Johnny D., showing that he was the true son of Massachusetts. He won the Match and earned the championship opportunity at the Pay Per View. At the Pay Per View, Mark Dumas had, finally, his first loss at Alive. After the PPV, Shane and Eric decided to close WWE Alive. It thrown Dumas again to the independent circuit. WWE Retribution Dumas didn’t have too much time in the independents. Soon, Shane and Eric decided to re-open Alive, but under a new name, WWE Retribution. The fans still don’t know, but Dumas signed with the Smackdown brand and is ready to appear at any time. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'TKO (Total Knock Out)' – Fireman’s Carry Into Three Variants: **Fireman’s Carry into Stunner **Fireman’s Carry into Cutter **Fireman’s Carry into Slam (F-U) – only used in desperation or extreme times. *'TLK (Taker Lock) / TTFU (Toughin' The F*ck Up)' - STF Signature Moves *Shoulder Block *Spear *Power Clothesline High-Flying Attack *Missile Dropkick *Frogsplash (Non-Finisher) *Diving Clothesline *Leg Drop Corner Moves *Top Rope Arm Drag *Top Rope Superplex *Elevated DDT *Shoulder Thrusts *Knee to the gut *Repeated punches to the head (Seated Opponent) *Repeated kicks to the gut (Seated Opponent) Submission Moves *Death Lock (Triple H's Figure 4 Leg Lock on Here Comes The Pain) *Sleeper Hold *Arm Lock *Standing Leg Lock More Random Moves *Normal Clothesline *Belly-to-back Throw *Snap Suplex *German Suplex *Back Breaker *Spin Out Powerbomb *Dropkick *Hip Toss *Arm Drag *Brainbuster *3 Amigos (In Eddie's Memory) *Vertical Suplex *Fall Away Slam *Double 'A' Spinebuster *Bulldog *Throwback Managers *Candice Michelle *Kevin Blake Nicknames *The Ruthless MC *The King of Hardcore *The Untouchable Force *The Thug *The Champ Entrance Music *The Way I Am by Eminem (Face) *Can’t Be Touched by Roy Jones Jr (Heel) WWE Action History June Awards *Best Storyline (TK vs Randy Orton); *Who has made the biggest impact Raw/Smackdown); *Best Face July Awards *Best Raw Champion; *(1/3) Best Roleplayer; *Best Storyline (Same); *Best Face; *Best Raw Match (TK vs RKO - Do or Die Match); *(1/2) Best Finisher; *Superstar of the Month WWE Alive History To come soon WWE Retribution History To come soon Championships *Rampage Wresting National Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *Rampage Wrestling National Tag Team Championship (6 Times – w/ Kevin Blake) *WWE Action WWE Championship (1 Time) *WWE Alive United States Championship (1 Time)